Unexplained
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: Leah Tomas, a 14-year-old hunter of Artemis, meets Leo Valdez when she's forced to. She notices that he's not exactly what she expected. But, is it in a good way, or a bad way? She can't even tell. Oh-kay. Not so good at summaries. A LOT better than this!
1. I Get a Ride

**Hey! I just thought of this last night! I hope you like it!**

**Leah's P.O.V. (Her name's pronounced Lee-ah, not Lay-ah!)**

I was standing with all the other hunters. It was kind of cold out in the woods, and Thalia was still trying to get some transportation. Artemis was not able to help, seeing as she was locked up in Mount Olympus.

"Look, Jason. We need _something_! We don't care who or what comes, just give us a way to get to Camp Half-Blood!" Thalia shouted at her brother.

"Well, if you really need it, I've got _one_ way. But I doubt you'll like it." he replied.

Thalia groaned, but agreed she'd take it.

*Time Lapse*

I heard a buzzing sound, and I looked up. There was a helicopter, trying to land.

When it landed, I scowled at who got out. _Leo Valdez,_ son of Hephaestus. I'd heard about how weird he was from Thalia.

"Well...hi!" he said, cheerfully.

He got no answer, though he started pointing his finger at each one of us, like he was counting us. His eyes widened.

"Uh... are you guys gonna get in? We're kinda on a time limit. Chiron doesn't know that _I'm_ driving... I don't really think he'll be too happy when he finds out, either." he said.

We all glared at him, but slowly moved closer to the helicopter. Thalia looked inside of it, and said, "Oh, no..."

"What?" one of the hunters asked.

"One of you is gonna have to sit up front. Who wants to volunteer?" she asked.

Everybody took a step back... except me. Thalia said, "Okay... Leah's gonna sit up front!"

"No! No, no, no, NO!" I quickly rambled.

"Sorry... But you have to..." Thalia muttered as she pushed me toward the other door.

I groaned, but I still climbed in.

Leo was already inside. He gave me a skeptical look, but I explained, "There wasn't enough seats, Valdez. You're not _that _lucky."

"I was never lucky in the first place..." he muttered.

He pulled his seat belt over his lap, and it clicked. "Seat belts, so we can be safe!" he said, as a joke. I rolled my eyes.

The helicopter started going up, and, after a couple seconds or so, we were flying.

We'd been up in the air for... maybe... 12 minutes, when it started lurching downward. I almost threw up. I glanced at Leo, and it looked like he'd caused it. But he quickly uprighted it.

We went through a couple hours of that monstrosity, when Leo asked, "You okay? You look a little green." I heard worry in his voice. Boys wouldn't usually care...

"I'm fine. But it might take a while to get used to your driving... Why do you keep doing that, anyway?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"... I keep imagining my aunt calling me a delinquent lunatic who's gonna crash and burn..." he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

I was confused. "Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. Because she believes that I am one?" he replied, questioningly. (If that's a word.)

"No... I mean... why do you keep imagining it if you know it's not true?"

"Did I ever say it wasn't true?" he said.

We went through at least 15 minutes of silence before I replied. "I... guess not. But, Leo, do you really want to be in doubt of yourself?"

"No, I don't...I guess I just... am. I've been in doubt of everything and everyone since I was 8." he said.

"But...why?" I asked.

He didn't reply the whole way to Camp.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

As soon as she asked that question, I knew I couldn't reply. I knew why, I just didn't feel comfortable telling her...

Leah looked about my age, maybe a little younger. She had long, wavy dark brown (a kind of mahogony color) hair, and sparkling, emerald colored eyes. Her face was round and pretty. She had that natural, healthy sort of look.

I couldn't look her in the face without smiling. She just looked playful and friendly, not like a hunter usually looks. Especially around boys...

How could I tell her? ...Well, I couldn't. Not just yet. Maybe when she trusts me more...

**How was it? I tried to make it awesome... But I may have failed. I just really wanted to put this up! I couldn't help it! PLEASE review so I can update!**


	2. What the Heck

**Heeeeeello, PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys. Mr. Riordan's in Texas right now. He doesn't have time to sell the rights to me.**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

As soon as Leo landed the helicopter, I saw that Leo was sitting next to a girl. I hadn't seen Leo with a girl when he left, so I figured it must be one of the hunters. But I still had the urge to do this...

"Hey, Leo! Is that your girlfriend?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second. The girl shouted, "NO! You should know that I am not, and never will be! He's so... And I'm a hunter of Artemis!"

"He's so... what?" I asked, innocently.

The girl glared at me. Thalia intervened, "Leah's a little sensative about that topic, Piper... But she OBVIOUSLY doesn't like Leo! As a friend or... the other way." she scowled at the thought.

Leo still looked confused. No, wait, scratch that. He looked dumbfounded. He was gaping at Leah, as if what I said had never occured to him. "But... wait a minute... WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU EVEN GET THAT IDEA?" he asked. Loudly.

I smirked. "I thought you'd like that idea, Leo. I mean, she's pretty. I thought you'd totally embarrass both yourself _and_ her! Double whammy!"

Leah looked disturbed by the idea. She stormed off to the Artemis cabin.

**Leah's P.O.V. (PRONOUNCED Lee-ah! NOT Lay-ah!)**

I couldn't help but be weirded out with that idea. It's just completely...ugh.

As I stormed off to my cabin, I spotted Leo arguing with Piper. Was he trying to defend me?

...Did I actually just think that? I've been a hunter for a while now. It all started when I was 10 years old...

*FlashBACK!*

I walk into McDonalds, and see my boyfriend... hugging another girl!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MORGAN?" I yelled. **(A/N Morgan, in this case, is a boy's name.)**

The girl pulled away from the hug. "He's my boyfriend, DUH!" she said.

"It's over!" I yell, and spill my Sprite all over him.

*End of FLASHBACK!*

There was even more times other than that. I was fed up with boys and their lies! They just wouldn't treat the girls right.

It wasn't until I was 14 that I became a hunter. I was loving every bit of it so far. I'd never regretted it.

When I was talking to Leo, though, I didn't have that same feeling I usually felt when I was talking to boys. I was more relaxed when I talked to him. Excluding how I felt because of his driving... I didn't LIKE like him, but he could for sure be one of my best friends.

**...aNd...FiN. tA dA! ThErE yOu ArE! oNe ChApTeR oF uNeXpLaInEd 4 U! HaPpY bIrThDaY!**


	3. Somethin's Asked

**Hey guys! I think I'll make a schedule on updating. I've got too many fanfics to just be updating the ones I like...**

**Disclaimer: No. I **_**am **_**Rick Riordan. He just decided to turn himself into a little girl. (If you didn't detect sarcasm, why are you reading this?)**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I was walking back from Bunker 9, when I saw Leah. I decided to see what she was up to, since I had a couple hours 'till dinner.

"Hey, Leah!" I called to her.

She looked over to see who was talking. A random spread of relief crossed her face. "Oh, hey Leo!" she said.

"What's up?" I asked.

She laughed. "Nothing. You?"

"Well...I'm not doing anything currently. Do you want to do something...?" I asked.

She looked hurriedly around her, a little worried. "It's okay if you don't want-" I started.

"Of course I want to, Leo. I just... don't think it would be good if the hunters saw me..." she replied.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot..." I said, just fine with it.

"...Well, are we gonna do it or not?" she asked.

I was confused. Did she want to go, or did she NOT want to go?

"Uhh...sure. What exactly do you want to do?" I asked.

She thought for a while, and then her face lit up. "Maybe you can show me how to do that stuff you do with the metal and such!"

I grinned. "Of course I can." I said.

And we walked off toward the forges.

**Sorry for the insanity of shortness on this chapter! I just thought it would be cool to do it in a separate chapter!**


	4. The Wrong Idea

**Hey guys! I'm giving a SUPER DUPER special thanks to Von Karma. I think she knows why... I brought a new hunter into the story. Not exactly for a good reason...but... whatever!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights, would I be writing this? NO! I'd be writing the Son of Neptune. And have it in stores by tomorrow...**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Okay. I'll admit it. I _was_ a little nervous about how me and a _boy_ *shudder* were gonna... hang out. Together.

But this was Leo! Could I really get in trouble for being _friends_ with a boy?

We were virtually alone when we were in the forges. I was a little excited that he was gonna teach me something that could prove to be useful later. I mean, this had to be fun! Leo was doing it!

Even though I had to try 7 times _just_ to figure out how to use a wrench, he told me I was really good at it! I'm not even gonna tell you what the others would've said... It was really fun just to fool around with a friend. I realized just then that I hadn't done it for... maybe... one whole year?

It was also kind of relaxing. I mean, I didn't have to listen to the hunters whining about how immature boys are, and how they're such doofuses and fools... I like the hunters, but sometimes they're just too much to handle!

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the arena, when I passed the forges and heard Leah's voice asking, "Like this?"

What surprised me even more than Leah in the forges, was Leo's voice replying, "No...no. Almost, but not quite. Try holding the hammer like...this."

I almost gasped, but stopped myself when I remembered that I was trying to eavesdrop. Gasping would most likely ruin the whole plan.

I peeked inside, and saw Leo re-adjusting Leah's hold on the hammer. "Now...go!" Leo said.

I heard the clang of metal hitting metal, and saw the hammer being thrust down onto some lumpy metal thingy...

"There you go! Perfect!" Leo said, admiringly. Then he said, "Oh. It's almost time for dinner. I guess we should leave..."

"Thanks, Leo!" Leah said, and hugged Leo.

My eyes widened. I hurried back to cabin 8. This wasn't a good sign...

*Time lapse! (After dinner)*

I sat on my bed, waiting for Leah to get back. When she walked into the room, I looked at her and made a _tsk tsk_ sound.

Her grin started to fade, "What?" she asked.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"What d'you mean?" she asked, confused.

"That little stunt you pulled with Leo? You guys _hugging? _You with Leo? Him _re-adjusting_ your hands? While _holding them? You with Leo?_" I asked.

She furrowed her eye brows, "We didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Leah. I saw it- and heard it- with my own eyes!" I said.

Now she looked confused. "You heard it with your eyes? Is that possible?" she asked.

"You know what I mean! And no, it isn't possible. Don't deny it, Leah. You _like_ Leo!" I shuddered.

"I don't like Leo! He's just a friend! I swear on my _life_!" she hissed.

I pondered at this, "You swear on your life?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking a little disappointed, but hiding it quickly.

"Okay... whatever," I dismissed it like it was nothing.

What a relief! Back to normal...

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Yes, yes! I know, I know! I had my fingers crossed when I said "the swear on my life" thing! It wasn't _entirely_ true, but I still wasn't sure about him. So, all's well that end's well, right?

Not exactly. She saw that? She had the _nerve_ to ask those questions? It was only a matter of time until I was kicked out of the hunters...

**Oohhh! What d'you think? **_**Will**_** she get kicked out? Go ahead, review and say your predictions! :D**


	5. Why Must You Apologize?

**Hey Guys! So, What do you guys think? WILL she be kicked out? Or will she stay? (Or will she drop out...?)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, sure! I TOTALLY own the rights! (She said sarcastically.)**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I was walking past cabin 8, when I heard talking. I heard Leah's voice, and...Thalia's voice, too...

"Leah, I just don't know. Why would you hang out with a boy, even if you two are just friends?" Thalia asked.

"I don-" Leah started.

"Much less Leo!" Thalia said, disgusted.

"But, Thalia...you hung out with Percy! And Grover! And Nico! And a bunch of others!" Leah made a point, there.

"That's different. They aren't Leo! Leo flirts with every girl he see's! Even if they're a hunter..." Thalia rolled her eyes at the memory.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Leah was getting yelled at because of me. Thalia was mad at her, because of me.

Suddenly, I felt sick. Leah had actually been taking a risk just with talking to me. Oh, gods... What have I done? I need to settle this straight...

*An hour later, after Thalia's lecture on how boys (mainly Leo) are gross*

I saw Leah finally walk out of her cabin. I sprinted to her saying, "Leah!"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry..." I muttered, looking at my shoes.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Oh-kay...what exactly are you sorry for?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry for. . . for messing you up. You're a hunter, and I... well, I'm a boy...and I know how hunters get in trouble. Even if they just talk to boys... Asking you to hang out was a horrible idea, and-" I cut him off.

"No! Don't be sorry! I had the best time ever! I really would like to do it again some time...maybe today?" I said, hurriedly.

I couldn't believe he just apologized for being a friend. I mean, I made him feel bad? How could Thalia think that we'd been... I mean, it's unthinkable!

Okay, okay...So maybe I thought about him from time to time... About how he's so much nicer than your average boy. **(A/N At times, I can vouch for that. SOME boys, anyway...) (No offense to boys...) (Oh, yeah...That totally makes it better!)  
><strong>

But, really? I just...

He slowly grinned. "Yeah, totally! I would love to! At least, if you're allowed to..." he said.

"Don't worry. No one bosses me around. I'm too awesome for that!" I said.

"Hey, that's my line!" he said, playfully.

I elbowed him (like in a friendly way, not a _will-you-just-shut-up-because-you're-being-annoying _way.)

We walked toward the forges. It felt good to be around Leo... Kinda the opposite of how Thalia described it...

**And...SCENE! If I were Leah, I'd already be out of the hunters. Hanging out with Leo? I'd do it too often. He's just too freaking awesome! (Leo: Hey, that's my line! Me: Aw...you must think I'm freaking awesome! Leo: No, well...Yes, I actually DO, but... You know what I meant!)**

**Franziska Von Karma RULES over all of AWESOMESAUCE LAND!**

**FLAME ON! (You know, it could be a motto! Keep on moving forward!)**

**~Laurels~**


	6. What's a Ballistic Battle Missle?

**Hey guys! You know, that last chapter name made me think of one of my FAVORITE songs! It's called Apologize by OneRepublic! (I LOVE OneRepublic! **_**No, it's too late to apologize.**__**It's too late! I said it's too late**__**to apologize!**_**)**__**(I also love Secrets. Von Karma likes that one too.)**

**Disclaimer: You know, why put this here if I own the book? (Because you don't, you idiot!)**

***WARNING*: May have fluffiness and tragedy in here. But they are DEFINETLY NOT together yet. NOT TOGETHER. NOT.**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Leah and I had Bunker 9 all to ourselves! SCORE!

I told her all about the process of the _Argo II_. Except most of the time she was confused. ("What's a...ballistic battle missle?") But she did seem genuinely interested! 'Course, it takes a nice induvidual to be interested in stuff like this. At least, for a girl.

After that, I showed her Festus. And she asked what happened to the rest of him. I told her what happened, and I only teared up a few times! Although she told me that I was tearing up, and hugged me because she said I needed it. (She gives nice hugs... I mean, I was super manly and told her that I was too macho for hugs.) (That just made her do it all the more.)

Then, I let her help me with the ship. She was actually pretty good! The nail went in 2 out of 13 times! I cheered her on. She told me to cut it out because she was losing her consentration. I made the puppy dog eyes, and she said she needed the cheering, again.

I'd say we had an amazing time! We laughed and joked. (She was a comedian herself!) She seemed to like playing with me. I mean, hangin' out with me, yo. She must totally dig me. Yo. (Oh-kay...I'm gonna cut that out, now...)

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I had a great time with Leo! I learned all about the "operation", as he calls it! (The _Argo II_)

He showed me his pet bronze automaton dragon. In which all that was left was it's head. (It was hilarious! His "pet" was ripped to pieces! I mean, that part wasn't funny. Just the way Leo looks, I would've expected it...) When he told me what happened, he broke down through the middle of it and full out cryed! It was kinda fun watching him not trying to act all manly. Except, when I hugged him, he told me he didn't need it, and that he was too macho for hugs. I just laughed and squeezed him into a bone crushing hug instead of a comforting one.

Then he actually let me help out with the ship! He said I was amazing at it, and kept cheering me on like I was a baby learning to walk. I told him to shut up, but he made the puppy dog eyes at me. I know, I know. You're probably saying that those eyes don't work on you. Well, if they don't, you haven't seen Leo's. He expands his eyes to a point where they would be big on a cow. And then his usual crocadile grin turns into the cutest little whimper you've ever seen. I told him that I couldn't consentrate without his cheering, now, and so he went on chanting, "Le-ah! Le-ah! Le-ah! Le-ah!"

All in all, I had one of the best days of my life. The ironic part? It was with Leo. The guy I dreaded to sit next to in a helicopter.

When he was walking with me back to the cabins, I told him that next time I would host it. Archery field, here I (WE! I said, we!) come!

**Weeeelll? What d'you think? WHAT? It was awful? Well, I'm not usually one for flames... But Leo is! (XD Yes, that pun WAS intended. I don't really think he would like flames...)**

**REVIEW and get AWESOMENESS!**


	7. You WHAT?

**Heeeeeeello! Wazzup? All awesomeness breaks out in this chapter. YOU HAVE TO READ! INPORTANTNESS for UNDERSTANDING is in here!**

**Disclaimer: Psh. Psht. Psssssshhhhhhht. Of course I own the books! (Still saving up for the rights, though.)**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Leo and I were headed out to the Archery fields, just for fun. Although, I suspected that _something_ or _somebody _might get an arrow in their rump. Why? No reason! It's just the fact I have Leo with me.

But, when we got there, Thalia was already there. She spotted us, and stormed up to us. (XD pun not intended!)

"Leah! What are you doing with Leo? I told you not to!" she was seething with rage. **(A/N *Announcer guy voice* SEETHING WITH RAGE!)**

"Thalia, I-" I started to say.

"No! You're not just friends with him! You're not sorry! You are just a disrespectful hunter, that's what you are! No more Leo for you, now come to the cabin. We need to get you out of this weather. It's going to your head!" Thalia rambled on.

"Thalia! You know what? I don't care if you don't like it! I'm not gonna have you annoying hunters tell me what I can and cannot do anymore! Why? Because I quit! I quit the hunters! THERE! I un-swear my allegience to Artemis, and all that! I HATE it!" I yelled at Thalia. I was definitely sure that I meant it. Sure as my name was Leah, and Leo's was Leo.

And Leo just stood there, gaping at me.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. She had actually quit the hunters. She actually quit, just for me.

Wait, she didn't say that, did she?

She didn't look much different then when she was a hunter, though. She just kinda lost some of her silvery essence. She still looked just as beautiful as she did when she was a hunter. Same emerald green eyes. Same mahogany-colored hair. Same perfect features. But I think I liked her better when she wasn't a hunter. It made me feel like a had one-half of shot, instead of one-sixteenth.

But, did she like me?

**Leah's P.O.V. (Yes. Again.)**

It was then that I was worried.

Now that I wasn't a hunter, I lost the amazing aura I had. I didn't think I'd be so amazing to Leo if I lost that.

Did he really want to be more than friends in the first place? Did I lose all this for nothing?

Suddenly, I didn't feel like I made such a good decision...

**OOHHH! What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Take the poll in my forum for the story, and we'll see who gets it right!  
><strong>


	8. Leh crossant

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated... I still have to work on a science project, but I just think you guys need more, so...Here I am!**

**Disclaimer: Wait a sec...I'M RICK RIORDAN? (Nope.) So, I can write the books now? (Nuh uh.) ALL the books! (Who told you this stuff? ...Oh, yeah...I told myself this stuff... It DOES make me feel a whole lot better...)**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

*About 2 weeks later...*

Leo and I were walking together, doing cabin inspection. I was really happy that we could finally hang out without being criticized. You know, 'cause I quit the hunters, they thought that this place was a horror movie, and left as quick as thought possible

I was EXTREMELY glad they were gone. I mean, who likes being looked at like you're a physco lunatic, JUST because you quit some eternal maiden's sorority for a boy? That's right. No one I can think of...

The night that I quit the hunters, I got claimed by Demeter! That definitely explained how flowers perked up every time I walked near them.

We walked into the Aphrodite cabin, with it looking as perfect as ever. Leo talked to Piper for a bit, and then we left. On the way out, Drew yelled, "Bye, Leh! Have a nice day!"

Leo looked so confused, as though he were having one of those brain seizures. "What? What exactly did you just say?"

Drew looked perfectly calm, with that same seriousness and excited smile as Amber from "House of Anubis". "I said Leh, which is your couple name! Duh! Leo? Leh? Leah? Leh? Leh-ology? Leh-ience? Lehth? You haven't heard of that?"

"That sounds French. Leh-crossant!" Leo said, randomly.

"No, Drew. I don't think anyone's ever heard of any of that..." Piper answered for us.

Drew glared at Piper. They obviously still hated each other. "Oh, so the dead badger returns?" she said.

They glared at each other some more, Leo muttered a goodbye to Piper, and then Piper and Drew started arguing again.

We walked over to Leo's cabin, which had bolts and screws "accidentally" strewn all over the room. I stepped on a wrench, and looked at Leo like, _Why couldn't you be one of those neat freaks?_

He replied to my look, " 'Cause neat freaks are dorks."

I hit him playfully, "Hey! I'm a neat freak!"

"Exactly," said Leo.

I scribbled a "3 out of 5" on the clipboard. He looked over at it, and said, "What? But...but...look I'm cleaning up!" He started picking up the wrench, bolts, screws, and various items around the room.

I pointed to his bed, and said, "Sorry Leo, but you're lucky I let THAT go."

He looked over at it and said, "Oh...man... Oops."

The bed was really high-tech and cool, but unfortunately had various tools and what-not overflowing it. It was stuck in the "Going Down" mode, but had something blocking it's way of getting down there. So it looked like it was trying to jump.

"You keep going... I'm gonna clean up this...mess," he muttered.

"Oh...kay..." I mumbled, a little disappointed that I wouldn't have Leo to make the job fun. I loved it when he said smart-alecky remarks about someone's cleanness/messiness.

I went through about 8 more cabins, (remember? They made a bunch of new cabins.) and then caught up with Leo again after lunch.

He wanted to ask me a question...

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. I mean, I was about to ask her to hang out with me... at my cabin. That was really the only reason I cleaned it up.

"Do you wanna hang out at my cabin? I have a TV in there and everything!" I asked her.

"Uh...sure! Let's...go, I guess," she said.

We walked, somewhat awkwardly, to my cabin. When we walked in, I couldn't help but feel proud. I had cleaned the entire cabin! The oil stain in the floor wasn't even there anymore!

"Whoa... you cleaned up," she laughed a little.

"Yeah..." I said.

I walked over to the bed, and turned on the "Bachlorette". She laughed as I patted the spot next to me, but walked over and plopped down too.

We had a lot of fun. I pointed out a girl that reminded me of Drew, and she laughed. The girl's name was "Dixy", and her last name was, "Cuppr." We laughed for 5 minutes straight about that! But, unfortunately, we had to go to dinner in what seemed like 10 minutes...

**How was that? It was a little bit of 2 outcomes... Leo kinda asked her on a date, but the "Leh" thing happened too. I'm almost done with Harry Potter 4! I've got like maybe 100 or somethin' pages left. That's only a little bit in my terms! YAY! Harry Potter 5, here I come. My mission: Read all the books BEFORE July 13th. 'Cause that's when the second movie comes out! You should totally read Different Dimensions, by Franziska Von Karma! It's totally epic to the maximum capacity! Leo even makes a CAMEO! YES!**


	9. Daughter of Demeter's Dream

**Heeeeello Random People Who I Assume Will Review! Yeah, you better. Or I'll do the puppy dog face, and I can conquer empires with that face! That should be a motto: **_**I came, I pouted, I conquered. **_**OR IN LATIN!: **_**Veni, infudit, Vici. **_**(I used google translate. I'm not a Latin child prodigy!)**

**Disclaimer: *shakes magic 8 ball, and asks, "Do I own the rights to Percy Jackson?"* Ask again later.**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

*3 weeks later...*

I haven't seen Leo for a while... He's been off in the woods, I think. I snuck up on him once, and saw him looking all serious for once. Well, not serious...it was more like... haunted, and pained...

Since I had plenty of time (being without Leo), I decided to ask Chiron about this. It really bothered me, seeing him like that. It was like some random dude just punched me in the gut. Ow...

"Chiron... whenever Leo's alone... he looks different... Why?" I asked.

Chiron looked confused. "In what way do you mean...?"

"He looks all... sad. Like he's just remembered something painful... And it really bothers me; he doesn't look that way, usually..." I said.

Chiron regarded me carefully, like he was wondering whether he should tell me the information.

Finally, he gave in to my pouty face. **(A/N TOLD you it works!) **"Well..he's had a rough life, Leah. But it's not exactly something he likes to just tell the world. Wait until he feels it's the right time to tell you. Don't ask me... I still don't know half of it."

I was utterly stumped. I had already asked Jason, Piper, and Annabeth this question... and Chiron, of all people, didn't tell me? I guess I'll go straight to the source... Leo, here I come. And you better listen.

I ran toward him, finding him walking into the woods again. What was he up to anyway?

"Leo! Hey, Leo!" I sprinted up to him, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

He looked surprised, "Uh...Yeah?"

"I was wondering... uh... Well, you see, whenever you're alone... you get this face. It's like you just remembered something terrible. And Chiron told me it had something to do with your earlier life. Will you please, PLEASE tell me what it is?" I said, all in one breath.

He looked rushed. "I...I can't right now... I have to get this done! Sorry, Leah!Maybe some other time," and with that, he ran off into the woods. How social...

*Another 3 weeks later...*

Today, March 18th, was my birthday! And Leo still didn't have time!

I wandered around camp for a little while, but nobody ever said anything to me. I started to sulk. Did _anybody _remember?

*3 _hours _later_!*_

I was sitting on the beach, looking out over the ocean, when Leo came running up to me.

I started to say hi, but he just grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods. Hello to you too, hon.

He finally stopped dragging me when we got to an absolutely beautiful clearing. There was a waterfall flowing over a rock formation, a carved marble water fountain that looked just like me, and flowers everywhere! The hedges were perfectly trimmed, there were foxgloves, bells, roses, and HUGE sunflowers! There was also a black iron, extremely technical-looking cafe-type table. It was a daughter of Demeter's dream...

I was speechless. I turned to Leo, who had undoubtedly made all this. He grinned, and slipped me a small piece of paper. I opened it, and read the small, scribbled passage. It read:

_Dear Leah,_

_Happy birthday! I made this all for you, and ONLY you, so you better appreciate it's freaking awesomeness! Nobody else knows about this. Only you and me. _

_Love you,_

_LEO :D_

I laughed. That was definitely Leo for you! I tackled Leo into a hug, and then we walked over to the table, and sat.

"Soooo... do you feel like telling me about YOU, now? 'Cause I assure you, I'll only appreciate this place's awesomeness if you tell me," I said.

He grunted (apparently meaning yes!). "Okay...okay... You win."

I grinned, knowingly, "I know. I ALWAYS do, by the way."

Then he started, "Well, it really all started when I was 8... I was in the machine shop with my mom, and we were about to leave. She said, 'Oh...I forgot my keys... that's funny. I know they were here... Stay here, _mijo_, I'll be right back.' And she went back into the REAL machine shop part. I waited in the break room for maybe... 3 seconds, and then all the doors slammed closed and locked themselves. I yelled, 'Mom?' and tapped out _'You okay?'_ in morse code at the wall. Then some sleep walking lady in dirt clothes, who was actually Gaea, by the way, said, "She can't hear you..." And we went into this super heated argument, and then the WHOLE place collapsed. I made it out, but my mom didn't... After that the social workers asked all my relatives to take me in, but no one would. They all talked about how strange and weird I was, and my Aunt Rosa even called me a _diablo_, and yelled at the social workers to take me away. I never did like my Aunt Rosa...

"Anyway, then I went to my first foster home. That only lasted for maybe... a couple weeks? And then I ran away. I went to a lot of different foster homes, some were more livable than others, but I always ended up running away. I've ran away 6 times. Then a truancy officer caught me in New Mexico last summer, and the court sentenced me to this 'Wilderness School' place, and that's when I found out I was a demigod," he ended. I knew he was telling th whole truth. I mean, the building collapsed because you got into a heated argument about whether your mom could hear you or not with Gaea? Total lie. But I was happy that he told me something, so I went and hugged him close anyway.

"I'm SO, so sorry, Leo! I wish I could've done something!" I said.

He looked a little guilty, but he brushed it off and asked me if I was gonna eat my cake.

**Oh, YEAH! So, I was wondering if you guy know the name of that Maroon 5 song that goes, "This love has taken it's toll, on me. She said goodbye, to anytime before. And my heart is breaking in front of me, and I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore. No, noooo. No, noooo. No, no, no whoooooooa." If you do, say so in your review. (And you WILL review. Remember, **_**Veni, infudit, vici!**_**)**

**Well, I guess it's later!**

**Disclaimer: *shakes the ball and asks again* My sources say no. *"WHAT? RIP OFF!"***

**I know this chapter STUNK, but at least it's somewhat long. :D OH! And one more thing, **_**Review, aut tristes eritis. Insania, etiam. Vici! Exaestuat ira *, * **_**("Review, or I will be sad! And mad, too. Have a nice day! *Seething with rage!*")**


	10. LIES! I tell you, LIES!

**HEY GUYS! Oh, and sorry to Franziska Von Karma and . because I told you guys I'd update on Thursday, and I forgot to. To all the rest of you, I never told you that so I'm good to go!**

**Disclaimer: It depends on whether you want lies or the truth.**

**LEO'S P.O.V.**

So, Leah's been bugging me about the stuff I told her, like she wants to make sure I told the truth. I keep telling her that I'm busy right now, so even if I wanted to tell the truth, I couldn't. But, I finally gave in today. I told her to meet up with me at the hideout.

I walked to the hideout (what we'd named the garden), and told her to sit down...This would be a LONG talk...

**LEAH'S P.O.V.**

Leo was finally gonna tell me some truth! I was bouncing up and down in my seat, right next to Leo (not the right time, I know...but I was excited!), and started interrogating him...

"So, Leo, I've been thinking that what you told me about how the building collasped because you were fighting with Gaea, and I just can't believe that. Sorry, Leo, but...you're gonna HAVE to tell me, or I'm gonna get my lawyers," I stated, joking about the "lawyers" part.

He sighed. Unfortunately, he actually looked pained. "...Well...you see, Leah... I'm just gonna show you," he said.

"Show me wha-" I started, immediately stopping when he opened up his tightly clenched hand, and bright orange flames skipped across.

My eyes widened bigger than UFO's, and my jaw dropped down by at least 3 feet. "How...how are you doing that, L-Leo?" I asked shakily.

He grimaced and said, "I...I'm a fire user... That night in the machine shop...I told Gaea that I wouldn't let her kill my mom, and she asked how, and my hand caught on fire, and she laughed...and I blacked out..." he suddenly got really quiet, which totally wasn't like Leo.

"So... what happened after that?" I asked, gently, careful not to say anything that might set him off.

"I...I woke up in an ambulance," his eyes were on the brig of tears now, "and the lady said...she said...she said that my mom didn't make it out, but I'd survived by some miracle. That miracle...because I'm a fire user, I'm immune to fire, can summon fire, and I burst into flames whenever I get over-expressive emotions. Because I lost control, my mom di-di-died," he had tears streaming down his face slowly.

I suddenly felt sympathy that I've never felt before. He thought it was his fault? "Leo, Gaea's trying to make you feel this way. Don't give in to her plans. Don't let her have satisfaction. Just don't! I believe you, Leo, and I'm so very sorry I had to ask," I hugged him close, as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ju-just please don't talk about this with anyone but Piper and Jason. They know about it..." he said, sitting up again.

"Ok

ay..."I replied.

We sat there in that very bench until we heard the conch horn, signaling dinner...

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Leo killed his own mom! This kinda stuff would totally b the stuff to let everyone at camp know! Now, where are the Stoll brothers...

I finally found them. "HEY! YOU TWO! Get over here!" I yelled, and both of them jogged over to where I was standing.

"What?" Conner asked.

"I need you two to do me a favor... Can you tell the whole camp that..." I explained the situation to them.

Both of their eyes widened as grins formed on their faces. "SURE!" they said simultaneously.

They sprinted off in two different directions. Great! I had my work cut out for me... Within a few hours, this should be spread around camp...

**And we end there! Will anyone believe this nonsense? Will anyone see the truth? You'll have to review to find out. Just for this chapter, I'm gonna have to get...let's say... 20-30 reviews to get you guys out of suspense. Happy reviewing!  
><strong>


	11. Kevin Did it All

**ALRIGHTY PEEPS! I know you've all worked excessively hard for this...NOT! I barely go ANY reviews! I actually got bored, so I wrote this! Come on, guys! This time, I want everyone who is reading this to review, 'cause I really will have you guys waiting in suspense! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Have you ever gotten that weird feeling you get when everyone in the room has their eyes on you? I had that feeling as soon as I walked into the mess hall.

Well, except for the fact you've probably had a _Where-are-your-pants? _kind of look. Instead, everybody was glaring straight at me. I just have to say that I was EXTREMELY confused. I mean, if you didn't know what the heck you did to make people to angry, wouldn't you be confused? Even Leah looked confused!

One person muttered, "I bet he hates puppies..."

Another, "How could he?"

Great. Just what I needed to end the day. Some good old hatred.

I walked to my seat, awkwardly, and sat down. Most people went back to their food.

"How could you, Leo?" Nyssa asked.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Leo, everyone knows, now! We know you killed your mom. So how do you even sleep at night?" she said.

"Whaaa? I never killed my mo-" I just realized what they were talking about. They thought I'd killed her on purpose? What has the world come to? "Nyssa, I didn't kill my mom! Gaea did! Ask Jason/Piper/Leah! They know the story!" I said, mainly to everyone.

"What story, Leo? What are you hiding now? First it was the fire, then it was Bunker Nine, and now? A story? Tell us it, Leo, if there really is a story!" she shouted. All eyes were on me again...

"I really don't feel like telling the story. I actually feel kinda sick... I'm going to bed," I said, and with that, I walked off.

I glanced at Leah as I passed by, who was looking with hurried sympathy into my eyes.

*At announcements!*

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"-now would anyone like to add anything?" Chiron asked.

My hand shot up into the air. "Leah?" Chrion asked.

I walked straight up next to him, and began talking, "Okay... It seems that some sort of rumor has come up here about my friend, Leo. And the only way someone could've made that rumor, is by eavesdropping into Leo and I's conversation in a top secret place. Whoever has spread this..," I looked pointedly at the Stoll brothers, " ...rumor... is going to pay the prices. Leo could be permanently scarred just because of this little mishap; he thought this was true not too long ago. And remember, I didn't lose my archery skills, and venus flytraps CAN trap more than flies..." I smiled with innocent sweetness.

This would be fun... as soon as someone stepped up.

A couple hours after that announcement, the Stoll brothers hurried up to me.

"Kevin did it! Kevin did! Not us!" they both panted simultaneously.

"Good dogs... You will be rewarded for this, I promise..." I smirked with an unnatural evilness...

They looked a little uneasy, but nodded and ran off again.

It was now time to tell Leo...

I walked into the Hephaestus cabin, and then walked up to Leo's bed. He was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling.

I sat down on the edge. "I fixed it, Leo. I just have to visit Kevin while he's sleeping."

Leo smiled uneasily, and then a spread of worry came over his face. "But what if they still think so? WHat if everyone still hates me?"

"How could anyone hate you? ...Well, except for monsters, Porphyron, Enceledas, Gaea, and Khione-" I started.

"Okay, you have a point! Just shut up, Tomas," he said, smiling.

I smiled back at him, "This will make me shut up..."

And I kissed him.

**Oh-kay...I KNOW! I KNOW! That was one of the worst chapters ever! Very stupid of me to do that... But there's probably gonna be one filler chapter, and another 13th chapter left. BUT DON'T WORRY! There's gonna be 2 sequels... Just to example the quantities of Leo's love life... FLAME ON! (I keep on typing either "FLAME ONE!" or "FLMAE ON!" or "FLMAE ONE!"** **Stupid typos...)**


	12. EESA CHAPTER FILLER 12!

**OKAY! Here's the chapter filler! In this, Leo's helping Leah get revenge on Kevin. It's gonna be awesome! XD**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan made another OC and had yet another OC hurt Leo, and then Leo and the first OC are getting revenge on the second OC? Yeah, that's totally true...**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

We had our revenge plan worked out perfectly! (Annabeth even helped!) We were heading over to the Dionysus cabin right now, at midnight. It was fairly risky, but if a harpy dared to get close to us, we had swords.

As we walked into the cabin, Leo was grinning his face off! We walked over to Kevin's bed, and Leo took out his canister of whipped cream. I brought out my... hand. I started to grow poison ivy all over Kevin and his bed. Leo also brought out his... whoopee cushions. He placed them all over and all around Kevin's bed. He sprayed the entire can of whipped cream silently over Kevin face, hands, and bedspread. Leo also took out a small video camera, and hid it in some grapes growing in there.

"This is gonne be good!" Leo whispered.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

We walked back over to our cabins; we had to wait a couple hours before we got to see the footage!

*After the Dionysus cabin woke up, seeing as they were heavy sleepers*

Leo and I walked over to the Dionysus cabin, yet again, after they had left for breakfast.

He found the microscopic camera, grabbed it, and we ran over to Chrion's office, where there was a computer. (Chiron approved of the punishment, by the way!) Leo did some computer expertise thingy, and the video popped up.

Leo skipped through the night, and got to when Kevin was waking up.

"Ooh! Here's the good part!" he stated.

I grinned at him and continued watching. First, he got up (setting off 12 whoopee cushions in the making) and rubbed his face. He found that he had whipped cream all over his hands, and stood up quickly. He set off about 20 more whoopee cushions, which woke the other campers up**. **Were all muttering about how noisy and disgusting Kevin was, when Kevin started scratching himself like he just rubbed poison ivy all over his body. Which, I did, but... you know. Then the video ended, and we were cracking up. Leo held up his hand like he wanted to high five me.

"That was the best prank ever executed!" he said.

I high-fived him, and we then headed over to the mess hall. Leo was smirking all through breakfast, because Kevin was still scratching himself.

**Kay... so whatcha think? There's only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Oh, and there's gonna be a surprising twist, too. Happy reading!  
><strong>


	13. THE END!

**Okay guys! Thus is the last chapter! And yes I meant to say "Thus!" I dunno what you guys want from me, though. 'Cause you'll be saying "NOOOOO!" by the end of this chapter. And not just because it ended. :) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: When DID I say I was Rick? 'Cause I don't recall doing that. Although I do recall saying some pretty random stuff...**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw Jason running up to me, I knew that I was gonna be in a sticky situation.

"Leah!" he panted.

"What!" I panted, mimicking his voice.

"I just got word from Lupa! You're a Roman!" he said.

"Awesome. So what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I've heard you're going out with Leo... And I just broke up with Piper. Lupa said...she said that it is forbidden for us to stay here, and that it is forbidden for Romans to cross with Greeks."

"So? I don't care! I love Leo! I'll break some rules just to get it through to people."

"No, you haven't met Lupa. She'll literally kill you! You have to come to the Legion camp, or all will be lost."

"Especially my love life. I'm not moving."

Jason's face stiffened to steel, "I'm serious, Leah. You're leaving tonight. Go tell Leo. He'll understand."

"No! He won't! I'm not leaving!"

"Look, if you don't tell him, he'll suffer a fate worse than death. Lupa will kill only him if she finds out about this. You don't want that to happen. Or do you really like Shakespearean plays?"

A tear traced it's way down the maze that was my face,"Okay... just, get Leo to go to the hideout, okay?"

Jason's face softened faster than butter,"Okay..."

*Leo's at the hideout with Leah*

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Le...Leo... I... We can't be together. It is forbidden..." Leah said softly.

"Wha...what? I don't care. We can still be together," I said.

Her faced contorted with pain from saying her words, "No, Leo. We really can't. Lupa will make sure you are killed for trying! And no, Leo," she said, as I tried to interrupt,"you cannot die anyway just for me. I'll just be more hurt. We...we can't. Now, I have to go pack, Leo... Bye."

I tried my best to stop her, "But-"

"I'm leaving at 8, Leo! I'll...we'll say goodbye then.:

I couldn't believe it. A girl who was beautiful, strangely in my league, and who I loved more than anything in the whole wide world was leaving me. And I couldn't stop her. Just my luck...

*At 8, saying goodbye to Leah*

"So...I guess this is goodbye... forever," I said in despair.

"Yes..." a tear trickled down her face,"... forever."

I had to admit that my puffy, red eyes were starting to tear up again, "I... goodbye," I whispered as I crushed her into a hug.

After a few minutes, I let go, she waved, and she got into the bus with Jason. I waved back, half-heartedly, and then turned away. I started to walk towards my cabin, but Piper caught up with me quickly. She looked just as bad.

"Hard, isn't it?" she said.

I nodded in reply, as another tear found it's way down my face.

Piper hugged me, and we walked back together to our cabins.

At least I still had Piper for a friend.

**THE END**

**OKAY! I change the whole "2 sequels" thing into 1 sequel. Too bad, huh? I just ended it the right way, so...yeah. Now that you have reached the end of the end of the end, you're probably sad. But don't cry! This is not the end of the end of the end, this is the end of the end, but the start of a new beginning. So, happy trails! I'll probably post the sequel as soon as I finish the new chapter today. Or I'll keep you guys waiting in despair. Anh, I don't really feel like posting it just yet. I'll write it later.**

THIS IS THE END OF THE ENDING END OF THE ENDING END THAT HAS ENDED WITH AN ENDING! GO END!


End file.
